


*ring ring*

by TCD



Series: My Comforter 'Verse [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, My Comforter 'verse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phone Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCD/pseuds/TCD





	*ring ring*

“H’lo?”

“Act natural. Someone asks, ‘s some sweetbutt.” 

“A’right. What’s up?”

“Yanno I got a lotta respect f’r the table, Chibs but I think you an’ I, we should fuck on it sometime.” 

“Urk hrg gotta swee’butt on th’ line. Imma go take this in meh dorm.” 

“I said natural, but this works better. Where was I? Oh yeah. You an’ me. We should fuck on th’ table, Chibby. Late, when it’s just us.”

“Yer filthy, Juice. Tha’s an icon, we cannae jus’”

“Oh please, you don’t think that we’d be the first ones to fuck on it? I bet Clay and Gemma do.”

“Please don’t even go there, boyo.” 

“Good point. Almost lost my lunch thinkin’ ‘bout it. An’ my hard cock, which I’m touching. Nice and slow, Chibs.” 

“….Stop.” 

“Y-yes sir. Not touching, but now I’m just leaking. Thinkin’ of you, Chibs. Gettin’ you nice and hard with my mouth, all ready. You’d be sittin’ at the head of the table, jus’ this once. I know you ain’t into that but..”

“Ye do, boyo. Like bein’ wi’ someone m-more powerful than ye, eh? Need it.” 

“Y-yeah. C’n I touch, sir?” 

“Nay. Keep talkin’, an’ I might let ye though. Where are ye, right now?”

“A-at home. In bed. No’ wearin’ anything cuz it’s my day off.”

“So ye decided to be a naughty boy an’ call me. Go put yer kutte on, Juicey. Just yer kutte. If I’m gonna be pounding yer ass on th’ table, yer gonna be wearing it.”

“S-shit. …. O-okay. You’re slicked up. I th-think you’ve fucked my throat a few times Chibby, just t’make sure ‘m ready. I love your cock there, case you didn’t know. When you m-make me light headed. I th-think you got me bent over so you can pound me easier.” 

“Now you c’n touch, Juicey. Slow, a’n jus’ once. Light headed, hm?” 

“Th-thank you sir. Yeah. Like it when your cock chokes me.” 

“Well it ain’t gonna be choking ye, boy. It’s gonna be buried in yer tight ass.”

“On th’ table?” 

“A table. Get yer hole ready f’r me, Juicey. An’ ye better still be wearin’ tha’ kutte when I get there.”


End file.
